Have a little faith
by FadingPulse
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, be gentle. Buffy and Faith have a new admiration for each other once the hellmouth is closed, but will that turn into something more? And will the others find out?
1. Chapter 1

Have a little Faith

**All**

Minutes after the fall of Sunnydale.

The same thought was running through everyone's minds as they piled onto the bus.

"What now?"

"Well I think we should make some form of plan, as to where we should go next" Giles piped up "I mean we have no home, very little money, we should have thought this through" he walked in circles stressing.

"Hey chill England, we should just pick up at a motel near here, then go from there" Faith tested whether anyone trusted her, or cared what she thought.

"Hmm I think that's a rather good idea, okay let's all sit down" Giles said taking charge, as Buffy was still looking a little blank.

Giles sat down, starting a conversation with Dawn and Xander about the fight and everything that had taken place, Willow joined Kennedy in talking about killing ubervamps and new found powers with the potentials, while Andrew tended to Robin, or Principal Wood as he insisted on calling him.

Faith gingerly approached Buffy at the back of the bus.

"You there B?" She joked, but her voice was full of concern.

"Hmm? Yeah, just uh stunned" Buffy finally took her attention of her shoes and looked the other slayer in the eyes.

"You're okay right?" Faith said, still standing up.

"Peachier than keen" Buffy smiled, looking up at Faith.

"I'm glad, I gotta admit, I was hell'a worried when you got stabbed" Faith laughed her awkwardness off.

"Nah you know us slayers, we're tough, I'll survive" Buffy spoke softly.

"And also I wanted you to know, I'm uh sorry about Spike"

"It's okay, he knew what he was doing, he saved the world, anyway shouldn't you be looking after Robin" Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"Andrew seems to enjoy it, and what was that look for?" Faith seemed annoyed.

"Nothing just, you know, you and Robin seem to be all-" Buffy made childish kissing noises.

"Hey, that was a one time thing, I had just come out of prison, and unless you were up to the job I needed a fix" Faith hit herself, realising what an awkward situation she had just made.

"Well you never asked…Now sit down you goof!" She changed the subject.

"Oh sure, just wasn't sure you wanted me around is all…" Faith said finally sitting down.

"What are you kidding? We fought side by side, you can't get rid of me that easily" Buffy laughed.

"I'm glad we can get past, you know…everything, and I'm not going anywhere…unless you want me to" Faith grinned.

"Nope, you're staying whether you like it or not, no matter what has happened in the past, you've made up for it" The blond slayer took a serious tone.

"I left prison suddenly maybe I should go back..." Faith worried.

"No! You could have left anytime, and you didn't, you did your time" Buffy said sternly.

"Thanks B, and as to being stuck here, I could think of worse people to get stuck with" Faith smiled to herself.

"Thanks" Buffy said blushing.

"Hey wanna play charades?" Andrew said excitedly.

Both slayers rolled their eyes.

**1 week later**

**Buffy**

Buffy was awoken to a sharp pain in her stomach. Looking down at the bloodstain on her top she panicked for a moment, thinking she was back there, inside the hellmouth, seeing the hoard of ubervamps running towards her. Sweat rolled down her forehead she breathed heavily. Sitting up abruptly she looked around her surroundings, realising that she was in the motel room she breathed out. They had already been there for a week, but Buffy only then started to make note of the water stained walls, the faded yellow curtains and the cobwebs. "Nice" she said sarcastically under her breath, but it was all the Scooby gang could afford, after all, their house, the bank, everything, was gone into an abyss.

The tired slayer then recalled the previous week, the fighting, the winning, and the loss. She let out a sigh of relief when she realised it was all over. Every night was like this.

Lying back down Buffy thought about everything that had led to her sleeping in a motel surrounded by young slayers sprawled out on the floor. She thought about how Sunnydale, her home, the hellmouth had fallen into itself and disappeared, taking with it her memories and many fallen loved ones. She then thought about those who were left behind, the new slayers, her best friends, family, her watcher, and of course Faith.

She gazed over at the formerly evil slayer snoozing by her, she could feel her warmth, it was comforting and it made her feel, for the first time in a while, relaxed. She always felt like she could be herself, have fun and yet still feel safe around Faith, which is why she'd always kept Faith at arms length it was too dangerous to feel at ease and lose control, but she felt closer than ever to her counter part.

Buffy began to realise that Faith had, indeed changed, she always saw the humanity in her eyes, but Faith had proved it, she had stayed and fought the good fight. And she had won. She warmed to the idea of them being friends. They'd grown closer over the past week. Buffy smiled and happily drifted off to sleep forgetting the one thing that prayed on her mind.

**Faith**

Faith woke up, feeling thirsty. She rolled off the bed. And crept away trying not to wake Buffy, because of the cramped quarters, they were stuck together, everyone decided the two adult slayers should get the bed, also there were no other pairings that would end without a punch, pulled hair, or a lecture.

Buffy was the only reason Faith got to sleep that night, since Principal Wood went into a coma and was admitted to hospital on the way to the motel. She had been angry, not because of the one night they spent together, she thought that the bad guys were supposed to lose, people like her, or at least what she used to be.

She could only sleep feeling Buffy lying next to her, breathing softly, looking battered and defiant as always. Faith wondered why she didn't sleep this well without Buffy, shrugging the thought off herself, she stepped gingerly, dodging the mini slayers and purposely stepping on Andrew, not that he could ever be woken by anything other than a fist, or a stolen Hotpocket.

As faith turned the rusty tap in the kitchen/dining room/bedroom, she looked over at Buffy, why did she keep doing that? She felt like watching over her all night, 'creepy much?' she thought to herself. Faith had always felt…something for Buffy. She always just wanted Buffy to notice her, even when she was fighting her. Feeling confused, tired and still triumphant from the fight in the hellmouth, feeling this revved up she would normally go out and pick fights, or pick up guys then discard them, but instead Faith crawled back into bed, wrapping the only blanket around Buffy, who in return, murmured something in her sleep.

"No please gnomes taste like fruitcake!"

She took that as a thank you. Faith fell asleep listening to the calming rhythm of the older slayer's breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

**Both**

Yawning Buffy woke up, to see the slayers, Dawn, Andrew, Xander and even Giles crowded around the T.V watching Tom & Jerry, the only people that weren't watching cartoons were Willow who was watching Kennedy giggle, contentedly, and Faith, who wasn't in the room.

Buffy walked over to Willow.

"Hey Will" she said feeling upbeat

"Oh hey Buffy! You slept like a log, maybe because of…" Willow nodded her head at Buffy's wound.

"You know you can talk about it, it's just a wound, not even that, once the slayer healing kicks in...any day now.." Buffy said laughing "So uh where's Faith?" she tried not to sound too eager.

"Um I think she's outside smoking…or doing something else that isn't recommended by doctors" Willow said, for once joking, she had finally forgiven Faith and, like Buffy, was impressed.

Buffy walked outside to see Faith smoking and tipping ash on the balcony rail.

"Hi, you okay?" Buffy said, noticing how Faith always looked ready for anything even first thing in the…lunchtime. How did she sleep that long?

"Hey there sleepy head. Thought we'd have to throw a bucket'a water on ya or somethin'" Faith smirked

"Oh well, I slept pretty well, when I woke up I had all the blanket, so I was pretty warm…sorry if I was a big ol' cover hog!" Buffy apologised

"Nah, no worries B, I just thought you looked cold in the night so I just…." Her voice trailed off as she looked into Buffy's eyes.

"Well thanks, I slept really well, that and…having you by my side…" Buffy half blushed.

"You know, same here B, it was kinda…" Faith searched for a word "…nice" she scolded herself.

The slayers' gazes met. They both searched each other's eyes, looking for something to say, or do.

Silence.

Both thought about their past together, and then considered their future, they could be friends, not enemies… maybe more? No, both slayers shook that thought away. But then again…

The door slammed open.

"Hey guys! Giles is rounding us up to talk plans…" Willow said wondering if she interrupted something.

"Oh yeah, well can't let the boss down, now, can we?" Faith walked into the motel room.

"Buff?" Willow asked, seeing the lost expression on the slayer's face.

"Yeah I'll be right there with you" Buffy said, lingering after Willow went. Pondering her new-found admiration towards Faith.

**Faith**

Faith joined everyone and sat on a stool looking down on the mini slayers, who were sitting cross legged on the floor, looking up at Giles, the way you look up at your father as a kid and think he has all the answers. 'Poor mislead kids' thought Faith.

Giles started the talking.

"Right um I think we should start discussing plans, and options, such as places to go, once we've worn out our resources here." He said trying to sound forceful. "Well um Willow has a rather helpful book and Andrew has drawn a um colourful chart, that we could look at"

Giles took the chart from Andrew "Here you can see um…me? And um here you can see…an evil clown demon?" Giles cleaned his glasses.

"Actually that's all the ubervamps in a hole and that's all of us at McDonalds laughing at him" Andrew said with a sense of achievement.

Giles looked bemused "Oh well, let's move on from that, well I think we should talk tactics and-"

Faith's attention was drawn towards Buffy walking through the door nodding to Giles, who had stopped talking, then started again once he knew Buffy wanted to sit this one out. Buffy sat next to Faith on a stool.

"Hey B, you uh, you okay?" Faith queried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Buffy reassured her.

"Just you took a long time, and what with that nasty looking wound" Faith looked worried again.

"Don't worry" Buffy squeezed Faith's hand.

Faith looked down at her hand, then at Buffy.

Buffy looked at Faith, still not moving her hand.

"Don't you agree Faith?" Giles mumbled.

"Huh what? Oh uh yeah" Faith was startled, partly that her opinion was being asked, but mostly because Buffy was still holding her hand.

Just holding hands sent electricity up their spines.

**Buffy**

Once everyone's attention was back on Giles, Buffy realised she was still holding Faith's hand, she didn't want to let go, but Faith would probably think her odd if she didn't.

"Oh uh, sorry you might want your hand back…" Buffy said awkwardly.

"You can keep it if you want, I got another one right here!" Faith wriggled her other hand.

Buffy smiled to herself, and didn't release her grip on Faith's hand.

Both girls sat there holding hands, secretly smiling.

"Okay, now you-you can all buggar off to do what you please" Giles chuckled weakly, trying to be humorous, trying and failing.

Buffy breathed out and, finally let go of Faith's hand, sitting up. She walked outside, and decided to walk down the rickety Motel stairs to the public bathrooms, trying to get away from the young slayers and their inevitable daily fight over whose tooth brush is whose, which always ends with someone (always Andrew) in a headlock.

**Faith**

Faith's hand tingled from the feeling of Buffy's hand. Seeing the blond, that was preoccupying her thoughts walk away, she dodged a conversation with Kennedy about tactics, and followed Buffy's path.

**Buffy**

Buffy washed her face, looking at her hand and frowning, why was she feeling like this?

The sound of the door opening made Buffy leap back, the person standing in the doorway, smiling mischievously, made her smile back, after a moment of shock.

**Faith**

Seeing the shocked look on Buffy's face, surprised Faith, who seeing Buffy in her silk PJ bottoms and tight vest, couldn't help but flash a predatory smile. Buffy smiled back.

"Hey B, tryin' to get away from the crowd huh?" Faith said still eyeing her up a little.

"Yeah, I couldn't handle another fight over…well anything, I'd had enough when we were still in…Sunnydale" Buffy looked sad mentioning her old town.

"Don't blame you, sometimes it's nice, just to…escape, you know? Have a little 'me' time, good for the soul, if I had one" Faith jokingly said, to change the subject, and cheer the blond slayer up.

Buffy nodded.

"Although, I guess I'm kinda, cuttin' into your 'me' time huh?" Faith asked, wondering how comfortable Buffy was with her around, it had been a while since they could have a conversations that wasn't made up of one-liners in between punching or stabbing each other.

Faith noticed Buffy was distracted, by…something.

**Buffy**

Buffy knew that Faith had asked her a question, but was too distracted, staring at the very person trying to talk to her. Faith looked good, even in the morning (lunch), even after waking up (hours ago). She was wearing black skinny jeans, the type you would wear to go out, but Buffy was sure that Faith hadn't gone out since the night she got the, then potentials into trouble. She was also wearing a white vest, which might have been painted on, not that Buffy minded. Buffy also noticed Faiths hair, she was wearing it down and it was tousled, no effort had gone into it, she wondered how Faith could look so good and not even have to try.

"B? Hey B?" Faith asked.

"Huh yeah, oh no not at all, I suppose it's more 'we' time now" Buffy smiled to herself, blushing, embarrassed that just moments ago she had been shamelessly ogling Faith, which she put down to the fact that she hadn't gone out in a long time. She was also seeing faith in a new light. And this wasn't a bad light at all.

**Faith**

Faith blushed at Buffy's comment, seeing Buffy do the same thing she wondered what the other slayer was thinking about, she seemed to be staring into space, which happened to be near her.

Faith noticed Buffy walk over to the sink next to her, and wash her face.

Faith plucked up the courage to say what she wanted.

"Hey B, don't take this the wrong way or nothin', but you don't look half bad, for someone who fought the apocalypse and got stabbed by the ultimate evil" Faith said shyly, but bravely.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself," Buffy said, making Faith take a step back, at her bluntness.

**Both**

Buffy mocked herself in her head, she could have said something better.

"You don't look too bad yourself? Really B? I'm sorry but the cheese factor on that one was painful!" Faith mocked Buffy.

"Shut up" Buffy said, pouting.

"Aww don't go all sulky on me, I can't say no to that face" Faith laughed.

Buffy pushed out her bottom lip, pouting even more.

"Okay, if you keep sulking I might have to do something I regret" Faith mock threatened Buffy.

Buffy crossed her arms and huffed.

"Okay you drove me to this" Faith warned, splashing Buffy with water from the tap, she had turned on.

"Hey! No fair! You big bully!" Buffy shouted making a weak swing at faith.

Faith grabbed Buffy's arms mid swing and caught her by the wrists.

"What do'ya think you're doin' B? You know you're no match for me!" Faith joked.

"Wanna bet?" Buffy challenged the riled up slayer.

Faith pushed Buffy's wrists up against the bathroom wall, leaning into her body.

"Not so tough now are'ya?" Faith whispered into Buffy's ear, tickling her.

Buffy took a sharp breath in, feeling Faith's body against hers.

Buffy wriggled about, pretending to fight back, for a few seconds, then broke free, grabbed Faith's hands and soon she was the one against the bathroom wall.

"Ooh I see you still got some fight in'ya huh?" Faith grinned.

"You have no idea" Buffy's smile became full of a feeling she rarely showed, lust.

**Faith**

Faith was impressed by Buffy, she never knew how much fun she could be, of course she knew it was there somewhere, but, when did that stick up her ass disappear?

To Faith's surprise, Buffy pulled Faith's waist into her.

Faith edged her face closer to Buffy's, their noses touched lightly.

**Buffy**

Buffy opened her mouth in preparation, ignoring the thoughts of panic in her head and, for once doing what she wanted to do.

The slayers' mouths got closer, almost touching, they both took deep breaths.

BAM

The doors flew open.

"Hey Buffy, you know where Faith is? Kennedy wan-" Willow stood in her spot.

**Faith (moments before)**

As the slayers' lips got closer, they could hear footsteps, seeing the look on Buffy's face, Faith pushed her into a bathroom stall and stood up straight to see Willow.

"Nah red, can't say I have" Faith kidded.

"Oh hey Faith, I could've sworn I saw Buffy come in here…?" Willow looked puzzled.

"Well you were mistaken, don't sweat it, happens to the best of us" Faith said walking out of the bathroom, leaving Willow in a daze.

Faith walked up the stairs, trying to shake the feel of Buffy's breath off her, as she entered the Motel room, she saw Kennedy eager to talk fighting. 'Good, a distraction' she thought.

**Buffy**

As Buffy hid in the bathroom stall she wondered if Willow had taken annoying lessons from Andrew, her timing was terrible. Hearing Willow sing some awful song whilst washing her hands, she felt something new, excitement, and not the type she felt with Spike, she didn't feel dirty, she liked Faith.

As soon as Willow had left the bathroom, Buffy ran out of the stall and the bathroom, before checking that Willow had got far enough away that she wouldn't be spotted, she scuttled up the stairs.

Buffy waited a few minutes before opening the door to the motel room.

"Hey guys, I was just looking to score some M&M's from a vending machine, no luck though" She said, hoping they'd buy it.

"Aww now I want some M&M's" Dawn moaned.

"That's nice Buff, too bad about the M&M's, I wondered where you went..." Willow said innocently.

"Hey B, maybe some time I could help you, since I'm joansing for some…M&M's myself, you know?" Faith said, looking Buffy in the eyes the entire time.

"Oh, too bad, you should have come with" Buffy flashed a flirty smile

**Faith**

It had long since gone dark, and Faith had been talking (more like listening) weapons with Kennedy for hours, and was exchanging glances with Buffy the entire time. Buffy was at the other side of the room, having what looked like a meaningful conversation with Giles, but not keeping her eyes off Faith.

The brunette slayer then noticed Buffy mumble something to her watcher, and after nodding to Faith, walk out of the Motel room.

Faith made an excuse about helping out Buffy, and once again followed her out of the Motel room, but this time, when she walked out, Buffy was waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope I didn't take too long getting this chapter done, I kinda lay the dialogue in thick here, thanks for all the reviews!

And to clarify everything in bold is either POV or a change of scenery.

Disclaimyness: Joss Whedon owns all

------------------------------------------

**Buffy**

Buffy smiled, glad that Faith had followed her out of the Motel room.

"So B, where'd you wanna go?" Faith grinned.

"I wanna go where you wanna go….F" Buffy mocked.

"I would say the Bronze but…. I'm thinking it would be a long climb down the gaping hole of Sunny D" Faith mused ignoring Buffy's comment.

"Well, there is this new place down town, I saw some flyers for…" Buffy said, knowing Faith would jump at the chance to go out.

"I'm game, if you want" Faith didn't want to go anywhere without Buffy.

"Sure, I'll show you the way" Buffy said excited.

"Let's go get ready" Faith held out her arm.

**Later in the Public bathrooms, getting changed.**

**Both**

"Do I look okay? ...Hey B, do I look okay?" Faith questioned

"Oh wha-yeah, you look…amazing" Buffy tried to close her mouth.

Faith was putting on a tight white vest 'again with the vest?' Buffy thought, staring at Faith getting changed, Faith also had black leather trousers on, and dark purple lipstick, she looked a little like she did when she first arrived in Sunnydale, but a lot had changed since then.

Faith was wondering what Buffy was waiting for. She had already got changed, but was staring at something. Faith looked Buffy up and down, they were wearing similar outfits, but Buffy had black skinny jeans on, and the cross necklace, of course, her hair was down, finally 'not bad' Faith couldn't help but think.

Buffy finally snapped out of it.

"Okay, let's go" She breezed out of the room.

After getting ready, explaining to Giles that this was really a covert undercover plan, and Buffy getting lost a few times, the slayers entered the club, ironically named 'sunset'.

There was a loud beat masquerading as music playing.

"Do you want a drink!?" Faith shouted at Buffy.

"Uh what?!" Buffy only saw Faith mouthing something.

Faith pulled Buffy in by the waist, and put her mouth to her ear.

"I said, do you want a drink?" Faith said, not wanting to let go of Buffy.

"I-I'll have what you're having" Buffy managed to say, feeling flustered by Faith's touch.

Faith let go of Buffy, leading her to a table, then going to the bar to order.

Buffy sat down, staring a Faith who was leaning over the bar…in leather trousers…

**Faith**

"Yeah 2 beers please?!" Faith shouted to the barman.

While waiting for the drinks, she noticed the guy next to her was looking her up and down.

He looked attractive enough, but she just wanted to hang with Buffy tonight. The old Faith would've dragged him back to where ever she was staying.

"Got a problem?" Faith asked him.

"Not at all, just wondering if you wanted to uh go somewhere a little more quiet, or less, however you like it" He said looking her up and down once again.

"No thanks _Bud_ I'm here with a friend" Faith said, her look lingering on Buffy.

"Come one, I'm sure she won't mind if I steal you for a bit" The man insisted.

"Look, I'm just here to have a nice time with my friend" She tried to reason.

"Not dressed like that you're not" He said grabbing her arm.

Faith felt her anger rising.

**Buffy**

Buffy looked over at Faith 'Ugh, some guy was chatting Faith up, she'll probably go off with him.' Buffy thought to herself feeling a little jealous.

But to her surprise Faith gave him the brush off, pointing to Buffy, who had to look away, so she didn't notice that Buffy had been staring at her the whole time.

When Buffy looked back the guy had grabbed Faith's arm, she looked very angry.

**Faith**

Faith was too close to hitting the guy, when Buffy walked up.

"Hey, wanna get off her?" Buffy said calmly.

"Uh no, what's it to you short stuff?" The guy replied.

"If you don't get your hand off her I'll be forced to something you'll regret" she threatened.

"What could _you_ possibly do to me?" He challenged.

"Hey man don't tempt her," Faith said grinning at Buffy.

"Look just go away, I'm only gonna take your friend down the alleyway, she'll enjoy it" He smiled.

In one move, Buffy grabbed his wrist and slammed it into the bar, twisting it.

Faith was impressed.

"Go away, or I'll break every bone in your body, starting with your wrist" Buffy was angry now.

"Ah okay, okay, just let go of me!" The guy whimpered.

Buffy released her grip.

The guy ran off muttering 'freaks' under his breath.

"And I'm not short!" Buffy shouted after him.

"Thanks B, I don't know what I would've done if he carried on" Faith grabbing the beers that had been sitting on the bar.

"No problem, I wish I did more, but-"

"You don't hurt humans" Faith cut in.

"I didn't want to get blood on my top" Buffy and Faith laughed.

**Buffy**

Buffy walked over to the table, followed by Faith.

"Here's your beer" Faith handed the bottle to her.

Buffy looked at it suspiciously, narrowing her eyebrows.

"You don't like beer? Oh I'm sorry I should've asked" Faith hit her forehead with her palm.

"No, I like it fine, it's just, last time I had a new brand of beer I turned into Buffy BC"

"You did? Wow I'd like to see that" Faith rested her feet on the stool to her other side, stretching.

"Um, not very interesting, just a lot of grunting and…drinking" Buffy said trying not to get distracted by Faith stretching.

"Sounds fun to me" Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up" Buffy blushed, hitting Faith lightly on the arm.

**Both**

After Buffy telling Faith the highlights of what Faith had missed all these years, and Faith telling Buffy about LA and prison, there was a silence.

"Wanna dance?" Faith said standing up, extending her arm and holding out her hand.

"Sure" Buffy smiled.

Faith spun Buffy around and grabbed her waist, walking to the dance floor.

Suddenly, as if fate, Chinese Burn by Curve came on.

Buffy and Faith looked at each other and shared a smile.

"Good song" Said Buffy.

"You remember?" Asked Faith.

"How could I forget" Both slayers smiled.

Faith led Buffy to the middle of the floor and touched her waist again, this time moving her hands slowly up her waist, going higher until she was running her hands along Buffy's arms, their arms were up and they were holding hands in the air, while they both danced. When their hands unlinked, this time Buffy grabbed Faith, placing her hands on the arch of her back and pushing their bodies closer together. Buffy was moving her hands around Faith's back, eventually sliding them over her shoulders and through her hair, Faith was caressing Buffy's legs, stroking up her thigh softly, moving closer and closer together, their cheeks rubbed, they looked each other in the eyes and moved their heads in, Faith could feel Buffy's breath on her lips they got closer—until the song ended, making both girls aware of their surroundings.

Faith walked back to the table, Buffy followed.

"So that was some dance huh?" Faith chuckled nervously.

"Is that what we were doing?" Buffy joked.

"Hehe sorry, it was probably me, I can be intense I guess" Faith tried to apologise.

"No…it wasn't just you, really" Buffy smiled.

"Well all I know is, that's the best dance I've had since…" Faith looked at the floor shyly.

"Since the last time we heard that song? In the Bronze?" Buffy hoped.

"Yeah, you sure can dance B" Faith remarked retrieving her 5th beer from a passing barman.

"I never knew dancing could put my head in such a spin" The words slipped from Buffy's mouth.

"I put your head in a spin?" Faith raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I said the dance did, not you…but yes" Buffy took a swig of beer.

After many more beers, and some less intense dancing, Buffy and Faith stumbled home.

**Buffy**

"Oof, what's that doing there?!" Faith cursed angrily after falling.

"It's called a sidewalk, pavement, curb, you're supposed to walk on it" Buffy teased.

"H-hey, don't make fun of me, you're drunk to B!" The younger slayer pointed out.

"Yes, but I know how to handle myself" Buffy said.

"And also-Buffy was cut off as she fell over her feet and into Faith.

"Ahh" Buffy cried as she fell on top of Faith.

"Hey, why're you sitting on me B?" The intoxicated brunette asked.

"I fell!" Buffy quickly defended herself.

"Oh sure you did" Faith winked at her.

"If you don't be quiet, I'll never get off!" said Buffy, leaning over Faith, so both her hands were on the floor beside Faith's head.

"Do ya see me complaining?" Faith didn't fight.

Buffy leant over the other slayer, her hair falling over Faith's face tickling her, edging closer.

HONK

A truck was speeding towards them.

"Faith!" Buffy shouted holding onto Faith and rolling out of the road.

Once they were out of danger, both slayers exhaled sharply.

"Thanks for saving me, I guess you do care B" Faith was finally serious.

"I always have, I've always wanted to be your friend"

Both slayers were standing up leaning against a wall now.

"Hey B…I'm just gonna come out and say it…did you notice, how today we keep almost…kissing?" Faith anxiously asked.

"Yeah, I caught that…" Buffy answered.

"Maybe we both chicken out, or maybe it's just you" Faith challenged.

"Hey" I did not chicken out!" she said enraged.

"Oh yeah? Wanna prove it?"

Buffy answered by pushing Faith into the wall roughly.

She looked Faith in the eyes and embraced her lips, kissing her softly at first, she got tingles just from feeling Faith's lips on hers.

**Faith**

Faith may have been drunk, but knew she wanted this, she wanted Buffy.

Faith felt Buffy pull back.

"Hey, is this a good idea, I mean, we were just starting to be friends again" Buffy said, looking into Faith's eyes with worry.

"B, we were never friends, and now I know why" Faith said pulling Buffy into another kiss.

**Both**

Eventually the slayers' lips parted.

"We should probably go back now, Dawn might be worried, it's 2am and she always stays up to wait for me"

"Sure B, let's head back, without falling into oncoming traffic this time" Faith smirked.

After stumbling home Faith and Buffy walked up the stairs and entered the motel room, loudly.

"Shh you'll wake the watcher" Buffy giggled.

"Wouldn't that be awful." Faith joked, grabbing Buffy by the hips, about to pull her closer.

The light suddenly turned on.

"Buffy you're home finally!" Dawn shouted running over to hug her.

Faith let go of Buffy quickly.

"H-hey little sis, I took a-took a while walking back there was a truck, it was a thing." Buffy slurred hugging Dawn.

"Wow must've been bad, you have dirt all over your back" Dawn brushed the dirt from Buffy's top.

Buffy and Faith exchanged looks, trying not to laugh.

"Did you have a nice time?" Dawn asked looking from Faith to Buffy.

"Best night ever" Buffy said looking at Faith.

"What she said" Faith pointed to Buffy.

"Now s-shouldn't you go to bed…3 hours ago" Buffy tried not to slur her words.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, but Andrew's up too!"

"Hey you rat!" Andrew shouted from behind the kitchen/dining room/living room counter

"Yes but Andrew's an adult…more or less…I think." Buffy laughed, almost falling over in the process.

"Are you drunk?" Dawn gasped.

"Maybe…" Buffy looked at Faith who was laughing with her.

"No fair! You never let me!" Moaned Dawn.

"I will when you're older, now go to bed!" Buffy ordered, trying to stand up straight.

Dawn and Andrew both took their place on the floor.

"So B, what do ya wanna do now?" Faith raised an eyebrow, flirting.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who's written kind reviews, you all rock so hard!

Btw Sunnydale's gone, so Buffy feels a little less responsibility, which is why she isn't over thinking everything as usual…every one's in a role reversal :P

Sorry this took AGES, the holidays have been pretty..intense, I don't know I've been busy xD

And sorry to those looking for ultra graphic Fuffyness, but I think some things should be left to the imagination XD

I admit it…Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Whedon My master D:

Enjoy

**Both**

"So B, what do ya wanna do now?" Faith raised an eyebrow, flirting.

"Is…is that a trick question?" Buffy slurred, and looked at the floor.

Faith reached out to touch Buffy's cheek, as she flinched, Faith frowned.

"No, not here" Buffy whispered looking at the mass of people sleeping near them on the floor.

Faith looked hurt.

"No it's just, I don't think I want an audience" Buffy explained.

"It's fine, I get it" Faith slightly backed away.

"I want to, believe _me_" Buffy pleaded taking Faith's hand.

Buffy looked into Faith's eyes, she looked vunerable, which was odd for Faith.

"Well, there's a pretty roomy supply closet here" Faith cheered up, opening the door of a closet near them.

"A supply closet? Sure I guess it's better than a mausoleum…" mumbled Buffy

"Hey, hey, when did you get freaky in a mausoleum?" Faith asked, surprised.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me" Buffy lead Faith into the closet by her hand.

As they entered the closet, Faith closed the door quietly behind her. She, then turned around and flashed Buffy a mischievous smile, and pushed Buffy, roughly against the wall, causing the cleaning supplies to fall off the shelves behind her, then embraced Buffy's lips, still kissing Faith, Buffy grabbed Faith's arms and turned her around, so Faith was against the shelves.

Faith let Buffy take the lead, something she had never done with anyone before.

"Wait" Faith pulled back and brushed a stray hair from Buffy's face "Are you sure this is okay? You're pretty wasted B"

"Or maybe I pretended s-so y-you'd kiss me" Buffy slurred.

"Or maybe you're wasted" Faith chuckled.

"I know what I want, believe me, I'll still feel the same way in the morning" Buffy ran her hand softly across Faith's cheek, in a moment of sobriety.

Faith paused for a second, she'd never really been a morning person, when it came to sex, but somehow she wanted to see Buffy in the morning.

Faith leaned into Buffy leading her into a kiss, then pulling back, to tease her.

Buffy bit Faith's lower lip, then kissed her.

Faith ran her hands up Buffy's stomach lifting her vest over her head, throwing it onto a nearby box, Buffy pulled off Faith's top, ripping the strap of the vest, and discarding it to undo Faith's belt.

Faith licked Buffy's shoulder, running her tongue along Buffy's collarbone, electricity running up her spine, as Faith kissed Buffy's neck she could hear her moan.

Soon there were clothes strewn all over the closet, and only the rhythmic moaning of Buffy and Faith filled it, while the Scooby gang and co slept, unaware,despite the noise.

**Both **

**The morning after**

Faith was tracing the arch of Buffy's back, when she stirred.

"Mmm hey" Buffy smiled.

"Morning" There was a look of worry on Faith's face.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, scared that Faith regretted the previous night.

"It's just-I'll understand" Faith said avoiding Buffy's gaze.

"Understand what?"

"If you feel weird, or y'know regret last night…" Faith trailed off.

Buffy furrowed her brows "Do you?"

"No, for once, I feel…" Faith blushed.

"What?"

"Nah it's stupid" The brunette said.

"Tell me" Buffy said softly.

Faith sighed "For once…I feel…uh happy about somethin' I did the previous night, not ashamed, not dirty…" she said disguising a smile.

"I feel…happy too" Buffy grinned "I don't regret a thing…well except for maybe getting in the way of that truck"

"Yeah that was pretty stupid of you, falling into me" Faith mocked "but even after a night of drunken fun and rolling in front of a truck, you still look pretty great" Faith eyed Buffy up.

"Why am I suddenly very aware that I'm naked?" Buffy laughed nervously.

"I never stopped noticing" Faith raised an eyebrow.

"I should get dressed..." The nude blonde said searching for her underwear.

"Sure, you _should _but do you want to?" Faith pulled Buffy towards her.

**Later on**

Willow yawned, stretching, as she looked over to the empty bed at the end of the room.

She unwrinkled her teddy bear PJs.

"Buffy? Faith?" Willow called, seeing Buffy's shoes by the closet.

"Is it so hard to put her shoes in the closet?" Willow mumbled to herself, picking up Buffy's shoes, she lifted her hand to turn the handle, but it turned by itself then, to Willow's shock Buffy walked out, followed by Faith.

"Hey guys…what were you doing in there?" Willow asked puzzled.

"We were…cleaning up, there were cleaning products all over the floor" Buffy smiled at her quick thinking.

"I guess Andrew was playing Lord of the rings again" Faith shrugged.

Willow paused.

"Okay. So, how was your night?" Willow pried, noticing Buffy's chipper mood.

"Average" Faith yawned.

"At best" Buffy agreed, smiling to herself.

"Really? It's just…Dawn said you told her it was the best night ever, also, you're both, kinda, wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and Faith's vest strap is torn…?" Willow wondered.

"Oh well, that happens when you add many beers to the equation." Buffy laughed "Some guy was hitting on Faith though"

"But Buffy kicked _his _ass" Faith nudged Buffy.

"Oh, is that why-the dirt?" Willow pointed to the dirt on Buffy's vest.

"Oh no, I only twisted his wrist and told him to get gone, the dirt's from accidentally getting in the way of a truck, but don't worry I'm fine, it was fun" Buffy's attention lingered on Faith.

"Well, maybe we should all go next time, sounds like you had fun…minus the truck" Willow said feeling a little left out.

Buffy and Faith shared a glance "Of course, but maybe without the underage girls, meaning Dawn"

"Sure Buff, just us adults…and Andrew can look after the girls" Willow said grinning from ear to ear "Is that okay with you, Faith?"

"It's cool, not sure I see Giles going though…" Faith laughed at the thought.

"No, just the young Scooby gang…and you" Willow said, instantly regretting it.

"Oh…yeah, you know, I'm not sure I feel like going, don't wanna cut into Scooby time, plus it's not like it's the only thing to do around here" Faith mumbled, looking hurt.

"You're part of the gang, whether you like it or not Faith" Buffy put her arm around Faith's shoulder "R-right Willow?" she added moving her arm away from Faith.

"Right, I didn't mean you weren't, I was just saying it because you used to be less part of the gang and now you are, I swear, Kennedy really looks up to you and-but I was so used to it, so I said something stupid but I didn't mean it and I'm really, really s-"

"Willow!" Faith shouted.

"Yeah?" The red headed wicca stopped ranting.

"It's okay, I'll come with you, alright? Jeez!" Faith rolled her eyes.

"Darn tootin' you are" Willow said, whilst greeting Kennedy with a smile.

"Morning beautiful" Kennedy put her arm around Willow and kissed her.

"Mm morning, Buffy and Faith were just telling us what they got up to last night, that resulted in Faith's broken strap and Buffy's hobo chic look"

"Ooh a mystery, so what _did _you get up to?" Kennedy lifted one eyebrow suggestively.

"Got wrecked, threatened some guy, danced, almost got smushed" Faith said nonchalantly.

"Y'know…like the old days"

"Maybe for you, Faith, but all I remember doing was homework" Willow furrowed her brows.

"Aw, you were a geek" Kennedy smoothed down Willow's hair.

"We were thinking all of us big kids would go there tonight" Willow suggested to Kennedy.

"Sounds awesome, to me" She replied.

"So it's agreed, we're going out tonight" Buffy stated.

Xander stumbled out from the bathroom, yawning.

"Who's going where?" He asked.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

**Breakfast**

The motel room was filled with the noise of Andrew chewing his cereal.

'Hey, man-child can you ease up on the chewing?' Xander mocked.

'Yeah, my head's killing me' Buffy moaned, as she collapsed onto the kitchen counter.

'Well _sorry_, but it's called 'Cap n Crunch' for a reason, and _some_ of us didn't stay out all night drinking' Andrew tried to glare at Buffy and Faith, who exchanged embarrassed looks.

'Shut up Andrew, stop trying to play with the big kids and eat your cereal _quietly_' Faith snapped.

Everyone went silent.

'So, I hear we're all going out tonight?' Andrew hinted.

'SHUT UP!' Xander, Faith and Buffy shouted.

The front door opened, and Giles walked through, holding bags of food.

'God, these dreaded American stores, they've installed these new check out counters, you can serve yourself, I thought it would be easier, but it broke and some pimply faced cretin couldn't fix it and' Giles stopped as everybody was busy looking through the bags of shopping.

'Did you get what I asked for? Because I don't see any potato chips' Andrew whined.

'They're there, just look harder' Giles lied, cleaning his glasses.

'Hey, Giles will you baby-sit tonight? Me, Buffy, Xander, Faith and Kennedy are going out.' Willow said eating a cookie she found in the shopping.

'I am NOT a baby!' Dawn complained.

'I meant Andrew'

'Wait a minute' Andrew mused 'You ate my cookie!'

'Sure, it's not like I have anything interesting to do.' Giles said, sarcastically, as Willow shoved the whole cookie in her mouth.

'Aw thanks, I knew you'd come through for us' Willow hugged the reluctant watcher.

Buffy and Faith sat at the kitchen counter looking on, as everyone stuffed their faces with food.

'So, tonight should be fun, huh?' Faith turned to Buffy, nudging her.

'If last night's anything to go by' Buffy jumped up, walking to the bedroom looking back at Faith.

Willow walked over to Buffy, who was searching for clean clothes in the bedroom.

'So, was last night really _that_ fun?

'Nothing special, tonight should be great though' Buffy reassured her friend.

'As long as Xander doesn't pick up another demon woman' Willow joked, at first laughing, then considering it.

'Huh. We should make sure no good looking women hit on him' Buffy said, putting her clean clothes in a pile.

'Can't wait till we tell him _that _plan' Willow mumbled to Buffy, looking over her shoulder at Xander, who was fighting with Andrew over some chocolate milk


	5. Chapter 5

Well, sorry for the LONG, LONG wait, but the thing about school is; it requires work, which requires effort, which requires time. Lots of time. I've been a busy girl.

Guitar_Grrl convinced me to carry on this story, so TA DA!

I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer or any of its characters, not even faith *sigh*

Thank you to new and old readers

Also I've decided to stop adding whose POV it is, and just get on with it.

The cubicle door rattled as Faith pushed Buffy against it, tangling their arms together she kissed Buffy's neck, working her way down her chest, just as Faith had begun to undo Buffy's cardigan, they heard a door open.

Both frozen still, they waited in fear of being caught, the excitement overcame Buffy who ran her hand up Faith's legs, over her stomach and under her shirt, whilst giggling.

'Hello? Buffy? Faith? Are you changed yet? Everyone's waiting' Willow called

'Oh, um, yeah almost, I was just, uh, asking Faith's advice about my lip gloss' Buffy stuttered, grinning.

As she said this Faith kissed Buffy, then pulled back and licked her lips suggestively.

'Yeah, seems good to me, B' Faith continued to lick her lips suggestively.

Buffy stifled a giggle.

'We'll be right there, tell Giles we were just having a serious make-up discussion' Buffy smirked.

'I think I can already hear him cleaning his glasses' Faith remarked.

'Oh, okay, sure, we'll see you in a few' Willow chirped, breezing out of the public toilet.

At Willow's exit both Buffy and Faith burst into laughter.

'Okay, we should _probably_ get changed now' Buffy said smoothing out her cardigan.

'Yeah, I can help you with that' Faith said removing Buffy's cardigan.

'Faith, you are going to help me put clothes on, as well as take them off, right?'

'Oh, sure B…' As she said this, Faith pulled off Buffy's T shirt, slowly, looking Buffy up and down. She then took the top Buffy intended to wear, and hid it behind her back.

'Oh, you wanna turn this into a game?' Buffy cocked her eyebrow, and made a grab for her top, to no use, as Faith lifted it above her head, and started waving it around.

_A while later_

_Buffy and Faith emerge, giggling and slightly red faced._

'You two certainly took your time' Giles sighed.

'Sorry, we couldn't decide what to wear..' Buffy said, smiling out of the corner of her mouth.

'Well if I am to babysit, you could at least have the courtesy to tell me the correct time you're leaving, as I did get off work early for this' Giles muttered, seeming annoyed, although he was pleased not to be in work. He was bringing in the money for food, but a job in a gas station wasn't particularly fulfilling work.

'Sorry we were just talking about makeup, y'know…girl stuff' Faith said convincingly.

To which Giles rolled his eyes, sighed and cleaned his glasses with a handkerchief.

'Hey guyyyys, how come I have to stay here? I'm the same age as you, I wanna have fun' Andrew whined, walking towards the group.

'Maybe, because you're an immature man-child' Xander mocked.

'Guys, are we going to actually go, or not?' Buffy cut in, having been distracted by Faith's hand lightly brushing against her leg, as the others argued.

'Yeah, let's go' Willow said grabbing Kennedy's hand, and walking down the dusty road.

The Scooby gang and co had been walking for a while, and everyone was silent apart from Willow and Kennedy who were whispering to each other and giggling.

'Come on, B. I'll race ya' Faith raised her eyebrows, then set off running in front of a bemused looking Willow.

'NO FAIR!' Buffy shouted after the other slayer.

The gang exchanged confused looks, as the slayers ran ahead laughing childishly.

Buffy sprinted after Faith, leaving Willow and Kennedy behind her, until she was just behind Faith, the others were now dots in the distance. Buffy grabbed Faith's shirt, pulled her backwards, then grabbed her waist and turned her around, she then slammed Faith onto the ground, sitting on top of her, she beamed.

'I win, now…what's my prize?' The blonde slayer said, leaning down to Faith, until their faces were just inches away from each other.

Faith could smell Buffy's perfume, it smelled sweet and flowery, and made her want to kiss Buffy even more.

The two slayers' faces edged close and closer together, until they heard a loud cough.

'Excuuuuuse moi!' A grumpy looking girl shouted. She was wearing a short skirt, and was slumped against a wall with a broken heal, her makeup was running down her face and her hair was a mess.

Both Buffy and Faith looked at the building she was slumped against, and realised that they had run to their destination and were being sneered at by a wasted partygoer.

The two slayers stood up and dusted themselves off, waiting for the others to join them.

Once Willow, Kennedy and Xander had finally joined them they all walked towards the nightclub entrance.

'It's a little weird that's there's a club in the middle of nowhere…' Willow pointed out.

'It's an attraction for kids who want to go on road trips, according to the flyer' Said Buffy straining to read the torn up flyer pinned to the wall.

Ignoring the flyer the group entered the building.


End file.
